Night Stalkers
by Jeizear
Summary: Humanity is on the brink of extinction. Andrew Donavan Knight is one of the few immune to the KV virus. But can anybody keep their sanity in this world where humans are dying by the billions? He wants to be a hero, but he cant find anyone to save.
1. Chapter 1

AN: The beginning is from a Childs perspective, so please at least read past that, because it's suppose to sounds like it was written by a 10 year old.

Night Stalkers

Prologue

I Am Man

"Andrew!" I can hear my dads voice calling for me. But I keep walking. I know that I have to keep an absolutely straight course if I ever want to find my way back. I had thought about using breadcrumbs or something like that. But then my dad might follow me, and that's the last thing I wanted. I had to do this all by myself.

After all I am 10 years old now, and I am officially a man. Even my mom told me so. She said once you're in the double digits, that you start becoming a man and have to help with more chores. But I think that's just a scam, she just wants me to do more chores. So, instead, I decided I would prove to her that I really am a man. So, at the house, I had grabbed my dad's rifle and had gone off into the woods by our house.

"Andrew! Come back this instant!" My dad was angry now, but I still didn't turn around. My dad was piiiiissed… But I couldn't turn back; I must have gone a couple of miles by now! I licked my dry cracked lips and smiled.

I catch movement out of the corner of my eye. And turn quickly, the gun slips in my wet palms, but I quickly get it back in position, the scope covering my eye. I gulp realizing that my own fear is making me clumsy; the gun could have gone off!

I see something gray in the distance, not that far really. I know the gun can shoot that far. My heart starts beating fast as I take aim, and quickly pull the trigger. A gun shot echoes around a quiet forest. It hits the gray shape, which lets out a yelp and falls over. My heart starts beating faster and faster. I actually hit it! On my first try too! I throw the gun to the ground with out even thinking about it, and run over to see what I hit. As I get closer, it quickly becomes clear that it's a wolf. Amazing! I yell in excitement. I look to see where the bullet hit, right in the chest. It must have hit the heart! A perfect shot.

"Yea!" I yell in excitement. "Boo ya! I AM MAN!" I yell and start laughing. Amazing shot! If this doesn't prove that I am a man, I don't know what will.

I hear a low growl behind me; I stand up a little straighter. My heart drops past my stomach. Something barks behind me, and it's not a dog. Sweat starts pouring down my face. I just want to cry for my dad to come help me. But I am a man now aren't I? I can deal with this, right? That's what a real man would do. He would face his fear head on, and shoot the creature behind him before he could even howl.

"I am a man…" I whisper underneath my breath unconvincingly, and I turn around to see my hunt, only to realize too late that I don't have my gun anymore. The wolf jumps; I don't even have time to scream. The last thing I see is the wolfs frothing maw opening wide.

After that rabid mutt mauled me, my dad found me. He had heard the gun shot and had followed its sound, eventually finding my footprints and following them. He first found the gun, which I had carelessly thrown on the ground, and then he saw me lying unconscious on the ground, being torn to shreds by the wolf. He shot the wolf with pinpoint accuracy, and then took me home where he bandaged me up. He then threw me into the car and sped towards the hospital, going an average of 55 mph over the speed limit. I didn't awake for any of this.

I spent two month in the hospital. They said I was on the verge of dying when I first came in, and stayed there for the whole first week. It wasn't till the second week that I became stable enough for a doctor to leave the room for any period of time. I don't remember anything that happened in the first two weeks. But the first thing I do remember was my older brother standing over me telling me that I was going to become a werewolf and that the hospital was going to put me down just like the vet did to our dog Rosy when she got sick. For the two months that I was in the hospital, he came in three times a week, telling me that every night when I fell asleep I turned into a werewolf and started to kill people, and that eventually I would start turning into a werewolf during the day. I believed everything he ever told me. He even used nails to scratch the hospital walls and eventually my room and told me that the scratches were from my claws when I transformed. After 2 weeks of this, he scared me into insomnia.

After I left the hospital and right before my fourteenth birthday, I was still convinced I would turn into a werewolf. I started locking myself in my room when I started puberty, thinking I was turning into a werewolf permanently. After my parents explained what was really going on, I still want sure. I never told them that the werewolf idea was Nathan's, my older brother.

Also during those years, my parents never trusted me. They said they almost lost me once, and it wasn't something they ever planned on repeating. They wouldn't let me do anything more exciting than walk too and from school. But I had no friends anyways. The scars covering my face were more than enough to scare even the toughest bully let alone any possible friends. I was left alone. Isolated from everyone else. My brother, Nathan, even switched into different junior highs and high schools so that he would never be associated with me, his freak little "werewolf" brother.

When I turned 14, my parents finally started letting me out of the house again. I joined the Boy Scouts, hoping that they could teach me how to survive on my own, in case I ever wanted to run away from my parents and my hated brother. But when I was 16, I was mugged while walking home from school. I was able to run away before anything serious happened, but my parents still found it necessary for me to take self-defense classes. I quickly left boy scouts and devoted all my attention to the arts of self-defense. Even school came second.

When I graduated from high school, top of my class, I told my parents I was joining the army. They cried and cried for days on end, pleading with me to not go. But I had already made my mind. If I was ever to be all that I could be, it was in the army. I needed to prove to myself that I could survive in this world, and be everything that I had wanted to be since I was small. And if I so died in the process, then the world would be happier, especially my brother. When _he_ heard that I was joining the army, he smiled and whispered in my ear "The hospital didn't have the guts to do it, but I'm sure the Iraqis will…" He then left the house laughing and howling like a wolf. I never saw him again.

I decided to join the air force and become a pilot instead of joining the army because I had always dreamed of flying. I got accepted immediately. I served five years in the air force and was serving in Area 51 when the KV virus struck New York. The virus quickly swept across the nation and then spread all over the world. My parents were some of the first to be killed outside of New York.

I was flying over Las Vegas, dropping off food supplies in a special-ops helicopter when I first learned that I was immune to the deadly virus. Back then, our systems were underdeveloped, they weren't accurate. The only sure way to tell if someone was in the early stages of infection was hair loss, and my co-pilot was bald.


	2. Chapter 2

Night Stalkers

Chapter 1

My Co-Pilot

The helicopters blades spun round and round as we hovered a couple thousand feet above Phoenix, Arizona, high enough for the airborne virus not to reach us.

"I can't see anybody! Can you?" Yelled my co pilot over the sound of the rotor blades. I shook my head in the negative. This city like so many others was completely dead. Not a single survivor. News reports came in daily, warning the world of which cities had been infected, and how many people had died since the outbreak. The number always at least doubled with each passing day. The last report that came in had hit the two billion mark, the next report it sure to be at least four billion.

Although it was expected that this next report wouldn't be made at all, all channel networks but one had given up or had been infected. The Last Days News Channel is expected to go out with in the next 12 hours if they're not already dead. They had been attacked last night and the infected now knew where they were, nobody knows if they have moved or even if they're still alive.

"We better drop off the supplies soon! I don't want to get caught in this storm!" I yelled to my co-pilot who nodded and flipped some switches. I took a look around at the empty city. Not a single body left. You would think that bodies would be littering the streets, but it wasn't so. The infected had made sure to clear away every ounce of flesh.

"All systems ready!" yelled my co-pilot, Brian.

"Drop it!" I couldn't hear anything over the sound of the spinning blades, but suddenly the helicopter became much lighter and easier to maneuver as the package dropped a couple thousand feet to the ground.

"Package dropped!" I barely even heard him, something was moving out there.

"Humans at 9 O'clock!" I couldn't keep the enthusiasm out of my voice. There was life on top of a Bank of America building, the tallest building around. A father carrying a little boy and a teenage boy leading a little girl by the hand up the stairs. The father raised one hand in the air and waved towards us. The teenage boy did the same, the little girl watched the two older men and then started waving enthusiastically also. They wanted us to come and save them. My heart sank beneath my stomach.

"I wish we could…I'm sorry." Though it sounds selfish, I couldn't risk bringing them on the helicopter. If they were infected, then Brian and I would get infected, and then we could possibly kill off our whole base when we got back, which might be the last military base left on earth that is still active…or even alive. There are no chances taken when it comes to Area 51. It has been, and always will be until its last day, be known as the base that only lets a select few personal in.

"Its almost sundown. They're most likely taking up residence in that building, probably a cellar, maybe even the vault itself. The man looks like he's wearing a Bank Of America uniform." Brian looked at me for confirmation that it was, in fact the right color for the uniform, I nodded. "They won't make it to the package before sundown. We have to bring it to them." It was against all rules and regulations, but he was right. I looked at him to make sure it was still Brian speaking, the 'stick to the rules' Brian that I had known for the past 2 weeks since the virus first struck. His eyes had sunk in and there was little hope left in him. It must be getting to him, the death toll was higher than anyone in the world could have predicted, and fast too. The whole world could be dead soon. He was grasping on to any hope that he can find, and it wasn't much. I felt the same loss of hope as he did. It was getting to us all.

"How high does the air borne infection rise?"

"Five hundred feet. Give or take."

I pressed a button on the dashboard of the helicopter and gasmasks fell from the ceiling. We both put them on with out a word. "Lowering helicopter!" I yelled though the mask and over the sound of the blades. My co-pilot pushed two buttons on the dashboard and then looked at me. I nodded. The helicopter started to lower and Brian unbuckled himself and moved to the back of the helicopter. At about a hundred feet the helicopter stopped lowering and I waited.

"Right ten feet!" Brian yelled through his gasmask. I maneuvered the helicopter ten feet to the right. "Down a foot...a little more! Contact!" He yelled. The helicopter started to spin as we hovered our way upwards.

I heard Brian yell something, not sure what he said, I stopped the helicopter, hoping the line hadn't snapped.

"Repeat pilot!" There was no answer. "Repeat Pilot!" Still no answer. "Brian!" I looked behind me. There sat my co-pilot in the corner, frantically trying to avoid the sunlight that came in through the open door of the helicopter. I stared in amazement and then cursed out loud.

"Damn you Brian!" He had been infected. I unbuckled myself and stood up. Slowly a line of darkness moved across the helicopter. I looked out the window, to the west a dark cloud slowly started covering the sun. I cursed again and took out my pistol. Keeping one hand on the controls I focused a shaking pistol on the writhing shape in the back of the helicopter. Rain started pelting the helicopter.

"Damn you…" Thunder echoed around us and the pistol fell out of my shaking sweaty hand and bounced towards the middle of the floor. An unearthly scream came out of a decaying corpse who was now standing erect and tearing its gasmask off his face. I tore mine off too, it won't help anymore.

I let go off the controls and ran for the pistol, the creature jumped at me. We collided in midair; I wasn't even close to the pistol. The creature screamed again and wrapped its decaying arms around my back, I shoved my arms out in front of me as we hit the ground rolling, my fingers dug into its cheeks as my index finger dug into its eye, it screeched in pain. It let go of me as his hands tore at my back leaving giant wounds. I screamed out in pain as it then rolled away and hit the control panel sending sparks everywhere. The helicopter started to spin dangerously. Rain slowly started to pour into the open door of the helicopter. Then promptly stopped as the helicopter continued its spinning.

I jumped for the pistol and tore it off the ground. I put my finger on the trigger and aimed at the creatures back. I shot once and missed. I pulled the trigger again, it left a gaping wound in its backside. The creature screeched in pain. Again and again I shot, each one hitting its target in the back leaving the creature writhing on the floor. It stopped moving, I shot it again to make sure it was dead. It didn't move. The rain started to pour into the helicopter again.

I jumped to my feet and ran towards the control panel. We were still spinning but not fast enough that I had no control over the helicopter. I looked out the window, the helicopter was heading straight for the Bank Of America building, I could see the blurry shapes of the family through the wet glass. They were running back into the building to get away from the wayward helicopter

I looked at the control panel; the creature had smashed it in. Not to mention there was a bullet hole from the one shot I missed, which was shooting out sparks every couple of seconds. I grasped the controls and started pulling the helicopter away from the building.

The helicopter didn't respond.

The water started to gather on one side, and the weight started to tilt the whole helicopter towards the left. The water poured in faster with each passing second.

Again I pulled at the controls, but still no response. I yelled out a curse and ran up the tilting floor towards the back of the helicopter and jumped. Rain pelted my face from everywhere at once. Thunder echoed around me and the sound of the helicopter blades thumped in my ears. I pulled a string and my chute came out. I hoped to high god it wouldn't get caught in the blades.

As the chute opened up pulling me away from the blades, the helicopter completely tilted on its side and the blades hit the building, sending shattered glass everywhere. Most of it was sent my way.

Glass splintered into my already scarred face as I screamed. A piece of glass cut a string that connected me to the chute and I dropped down a foot, another string snapped and I dropped another. My weight would certainly snap some of the remaining strings if I hung for too long.

The wind suddenly changed direction as I drifted too close to the building and it shot me up towards the top of the building, lifting me another 15 feet as I hit and rolled against the glass and then was sent away again. I couldn't see where I was going as the whole world started to spin. I couldn't tell if I was falling or if it was from lack of blood, either of which would certainly kill me. I whispered to somebody I couldn't see that I'd rather die by falling then by those creatures that were once human. That was my last thought as darkness enveloped me, and the world below.

AN: I have a weird tense thing. I just can't figure it out. I apologize for this, maybe one day I'll get it right. Please RR.


End file.
